


An Apple A Day

by ni21



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Cock Bondage, Collars, Dom Roronoa Zoro, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Psychological, Rough Oral Sex, Scars, Sub Trafalgar D. Water Law, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Zoro knows Law is a control freak. Zoro also knows that he takes on more responsibility than he has to and, most importantly, more than he can bear. Knows about the left-over guilt for leaving his crew behind to die. But that's fine because Zoro knows exactly how to operate the surgeon to let him breathe.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	An Apple A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo and welcome!  
> Now this... This is my very first M/M fic and I have no idea what I'm doing with that. I'm quite nervous, too... This first chapter I'm fine but as for the next chapter, unfortunately, I lack both a cock and a prostate so... hour-long research on Reddit aside, I'll have to wing that part. Anyway, **mind the tags** , they are for the whole fic and not all apply to this first chapter, but keep them in mind.
> 
> Everything happening is consensual.
> 
> Please don't skip the endnotes.

He’d known what it was about the moment his Haki had picked up the surgeon half a day away. Polar Tang had made a direct fucking line for Sunny and since their alliance was over, it couldn’t be anything else, really. And fuck him if that idea alone wasn't thrilling.

One glance was enough to confirm as the surgeon jumped on deck. Saw it clear as day despite the usual tired exasperation the man seemed to carry like an armor; Robin probably knew too, had that spark in her eyes she always did when she found a new mystery. Still he followed the same ritual he always did, vanished in the boy's room with Luffy, Chopper and Usopp for the very serious and important captain's report, illustrated by Chopper's and Usopp's voice acting until the boys fell asleep… Fucking ridiculous, his captain was 20 and… nevermind. Luffy was Luffy, simple as that. Didn’t have to be anything else either. Was an idiot for sure, but couldn’t wish for a better captain either way.

He waited patiently, sitting on Sunny’s deck leaned against the railing, while the surgeon called in each of his friends for treating their itchy crotches. Robin leaned next to him. Didn’t need any of that, like Law, the damn woman insisted that Chopper was perfectly capable of treating her… Damn intellectuals…

Didn’t matter how much annoyance Law showed every fucking time he came on, treated them anyways. Even now.

“He’s barely holding on isn’t he?” Robin asked and he grunted in agreement. Fucking clear as day if you looked. And of fucking course, she looked.

"Anything in the news?"

"No, nothing, if he made it in I would have told you to prepare," she answered. Yeah stupid question, of course, she would have.

Nami left the galley and Law was close behind, looked even more rugged than before and he really didn't get what the fuck his deal was. Wasn't like it was a secret. Wasn't like you could fucking keep a secret in a crew as small as theirs but if keeping up appearances made him feel better, fuck it.

Wasn't that though, because right after turning down the shit-cook he approached them under the eyes of everyone. Did he just give up?

"Nico," he greeted Robin and without looking, threw him a pair of gloves. Not his most subtle approach…

"You know I could just sit him down for a manicure, would be a shame if those calluses ripped through the gloves and tore your insides apart," she offered with a smile and he had no fucking doubt that she pictured him getting that fucking _manicruel_ , dumbly giggling to himself or some stupid shit like that, while Law's indignation was fucking palpable.

"Fuck off, will ya," he grumbled but was only met with a light-hearted chuckle and a pat on the head.

"Take good care of him, Kenshi-san, we might still need him," she sang leaving them to join Nami for a coffee… damn that woman and her teasing.

"I swear that woman is killing me," Law grumbled.

He scoffed. That woman brought you to me, dumbass. "Should be more grateful, Law."

The man sighed, shoulders dropped. Weak. Fuck. Should have come to him sooner.

"I am. So what's it going to be; you in or not, Roronoa?"

He scoffed, snapped the gloves on anyway. "Wouldn't have stayed to watch this joke otherwise." That's all it was, obviously, 'cuz the damn surgeon couldn't just admit he needed help, couldn't accept that he'd give it just like that, had to pay him somehow and if it was by looking at his Nakama's genitals so be it…

Felt the Room sweep over him before his stomach did that telltale flip it always did when Law teleported him around. Fucking hated that, did the bastard really think he couldn't find his way to the sub? He really wasn't that much of a lost cause!

He found himself sitting on a chair in the Polar Tang med bay, which probably was appropriate, and felt the rest of the Heart Pirates leave to mingle with his own Nakama. Couldn't blame them, not wanting to be around. Seeing their captain on his knees. Funny how different the crews were even though the bond was just as strong.

"So what's this about?" He asked, swivelling in the chair to open the top drawer of the desk and reaching all the way to the back for the kairōseki collar he knew he'd find there.

Alright, silence then. "Same rules?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow to the extraordinarily tight wound surgeon while checking the lock with the key.

A curt nod, while tattooed fingers knotted in cloth. Fucking moron, should have come sooner. And what the actual fuck would he have done if Robin hadn't found him way back hiding with his panic attack on their way to Dressrosa? Fuck… none of his business anyway.

"Safeword?"

Even wound tight as he was, the usual cringe made it on Law's face before answering, "Bread."

"Undress." He didn't look, knew the order would be obeyed just like that, and heard the sigh of relief the other man gave, could picture the tension leaving those scrawny shoulders while he opened the drawer to the right for the sword cleaning kit that was there for him and this purpose alone. Took the three bundles of rope from the box next to it and dropped them on the operating table. Place gave him the fucking creeps but at least they didn’t dive.

Heard the dull thud with which Law dropped to his knees, as he fucking should. Made him almost laugh. Surgeon of death, former Shichibukai, now almost considered an emperor thanks to the absolutely overpowered devil fruit he had mastered… and still, he was kneeling naked on the floor waiting for his attention like a good little slave.

Threw the collar in his general direction, the man would know what to do and he pulled Kitetsu from his hip, felt the excitement thrumming, answering the dark heat in his own guts. Should have really come sooner.

He knelt on the floor opposite to the pathetic excuse of a captain, who knew better than to assume this was about him, as he scrambled to get the collar and get back into position. He gave a respectful bow to the blade while Law deflated at the first contact with the collar. Didn’t make a sound though; good, he’d learned his lesson from the last times. Heard the light click of the collar closing, the shuffling of Law getting back on his knees with his hands behind his back, barely even upright, while he wiped down the blade. It was a quick clean, not exactly necessary, since it had been slow days at sea, but fuck if it wasn’t effective for the both of them.

He didn’t need this ritual to calm himself and slip into his role anymore, put it on effortlessly like his robe in the morning, but it sure as fuck built the anticipation. His eye was completely focused on this task, but his haki was all about Law. Could feel the ache at watching him treat his blades with the respect he wouldn’t show him, worship them in a way Law didn’t deserve.

Dusted off the blade and chanced an unamused glance at the pathetically limp man across from him. "Gonna need you harder than that, Captain," he said and basked in the exciting calm that came over him at the jumbled excuses.

It was a lot to ask, he knew, the stone took his energy and it took time to get used to it, but fuck if he wouldn't hold the man to the same standards of discipline he did all the others. If he could use the fruit to get to the top, he sure as fuck could suffer the consequences.

Scoffed at the twitch in the man’s shoulder, really should know better by now than to think he’d get away with that. “If your hand makes contact with your cock without permission, I’ll cut off both.”

A swallow. Fear oozing from him, and still the pathetic little thing twitched in response. He probably would have gotten away with it with anyone else, but he was a swordsman and one of the best. He read his body like a book and the intent screamed in his mind thanks to haki, so all that Law got from this lame-ass attempt was permission to fucking beg for forgiveness.

Kitetsu’s energy pulsed with excitement, it lived for this. Fuck, _he_ did, but it also made him understand how it had driven its former masters to ruin and insanity. Not everyone could embrace this darkness, use it, make it right. Fuck back then when Glasses had picked it for him? He’d have punched a guy in the face for even suggesting he use his blades this way, disrespect them like this. And he’d felt their reluctance and hesitation when he took them with him. Not Wadô, she’d gotten used to it by then, but… Yubashirii… she had not taken kindly to witnessing that side of his. Kitetsu though… brat had thrown a fucking tantrum for weeks that he hadn’t allowed it to participate. Had pressed for more blood and carnage during battles even with the most pathetic enemies. Used it the next time, if only to shut it up.

He resheathed it. They’d been good together ever since. Bowed to it and got up, picked the thin rope and tossed it to the surgeon who’d been fully hard for a while now.

“You may touch yourself.”

“Thank you.”

So obedient. So weak. Pathetic to look at as he wrapped the rope around his cock and balls, hunched over, careful not to touch too much, not to test his luck. Called himself a fucking captain. Seriously. “Hurry up,” he barked, gathering the things he’d need. As much as he hated this place it sure as fuck was convenient.

Didn’t have to watch the sorry excuse of a captain either, knew he wouldn’t dare go against him, take longer than he needed, because the man sure as fuck knew that he would not get the touch he craved if he didn’t behave. Didn’t have to worry about safety either. Law was nothing if not careful, diligent. His self-destructive streak didn’t matter in this. He was almost obsessed, and too tight a binding would not happen, would take care that there was enough room for blood to circulate. If he ever slipped up, he had no doubt Law would remind him to take the rope off, took his responsibility in this as serious as in any other situation happening in this room, as if that wasn't the fucking problem in the first place. Not that it would come to that. He took great care of his partners. No, and he didn’t need the assurance, not while they were like this. Not while he was in control. Not while Law was his to use as he pleased.

When he was done, Law leaned back again, his arms behind his arched back, and for the first time, he actually looked at him. Noticed him. A little reward for his obedience. The doctor’s face a weird mix of indignation and embarrassment, blush on his cheeks made him look fucking innocent. Still with all that he did not turn from his scrutiny, knew that he wanted to see the pain in his eyes, the complete adoration towards him and fuck if it didn’t make him boil.

Inked skin stretched over lean muscle, pulled taut over fucking delicate bones. Hips jutting out as if he wanted to ask something, cock halfway wrapped, balls separated. The man was fragile. So fucking easy to break. Fucking piece of art is what he was. And for the next hours, he was his to do as he pleased, because this man whose name was known better than his own, didn’t deserve anything else. Was nothing but his little toy, because he was shit as a captain.

Took a few deliberately heavy steps around him, saw the apprehension, in the golden eyes. The insecurity mounting as nothing happened. Felt the impatience surging through the other man. As if that would help him any.

Good thing about doing this in this room was that it was fucking cluttered with polished stainless steel. Nudged the kneeling surgeon’s shoulder with his boot, and he fell like crumbled cardboard to the side. Caught himself just in time, face right in front of a shiny metal drawer. Soft whimper from his lips as the bound, sensitive cock made contact with the cold floor.

“Look at yourself, Captain,” he prompted, waiting just long enough for the man’s eyes to wander over his reflection. “Look how fucking pathetic you are, no wonder your crew left you behind so I could deal with you. You’re a fucking disgrace for a captain.”

A sob, pathetic and heartbroken, some muttered words under his breath. Now that wouldn’t fucking do. Kicked him in the side, just enough to leave a bruise. “Speak without permission again and I’ll cut your tongue out captain. Safeword?”

“Bread.”

“Good,” he praised, but trailed off in a scoff, “what do you think your loyal crew would think if they saw you like that, hu? Obedient little pet to a superior captain’s first mate. You’re trash, Law, aren’t you?”

Another sob, a whimper, head shaking. Pathetic creature. “No.”

Fucking cunt. Crouched down to pull him up by the hair. “No? You saying a captain that abandons his crew to die in a suicide mission for petty revenge of all things isn’t trash?”

Man shook his head as much as he could.

“Answer.”

Tears welled up in his eyes, lips parting, desperation rising because he just couldn’t do it. Couldn’t admit that he was a fucking piece of shit that actually wasn’t even worth his time. Slapped him across the face and let him fall to the floor again.

“Luffy would never leave us like that. Luffy’s loyal to us, who are you loyal to, Captain? Not even yourself. Should have fucking died in Dressrosa, shouldn’t you? You’re a fucking disgrace without a dream, and you drag your crew down with you. How the fuck could they ever respect you again? Trust you?"

More whimpering, laying on the floor naked and pulsing, sobbing and called himself a captain. But he answered the question. He should have died, didn’t deserve his crew’s love, and trust and could never repay them. Damn right, he couldn’t.

Hauled him up to his knees again, inconspicuously brushing against the angry red, oversensitive cock to check the temperature, sent a visible shiver down the surgeon’s spine, and wrung another whimper from his throat. So little self-control. Followed the black lines of the heart pirates' Jolly Roger with gloved fingertips. "You're not worthy of it. I'd be fucking ashamed taking orders from a man like you. If you were my captain, I would have cut this out long ago. Should I cut it out?" He asked and the man had the fucking audacity to shrink away. As if he didn't fucking deserve every accusation he threw at him. Begged him not to, because he'd be a good boy, prove to him that he was worthy, just to please, please, please give him a chance to prove his dedication.

Kicked him again like the lost little mutt he was. "You will not shy away from my touch, Captain. You're mine to do as I fucking please and you will accept every damn punishment I deem fit, understood?"

Yes, yes, of course, the dog understood. Assured him over and over, everything he wanted, his pet, his slave but please let him keep this symbol. Bitch better fucking put his back in it.

"Untie yourself," he ordered and his little pet did not hesitate, loosened the rope under whimpers and hissings of oversensitivity and the petrifying fear that the very centre of his world right now was so displeased with him that he'd stop playing with him but he obeyed nonetheless. It was ridiculously easy to play him and not for the first time he wondered if the order to undress could reach him on the battlefield, make him slip into his role or if it was tied to this room. Didn't fucking matter though, because even though the man covering in front of him had a bounty several times his own, he accepted his superiority without even thinking. Submitted to his dominance as if he couldn't kill him with that ridiculous devil fruit without him even realising it was a threat. Grovelled at his feet.

Offering the warmed rope to him with his head bowed and tears flowing freely. Neck bowed far enough to let him take off the collar.

Took the rope. “Could just leave you here, alone, and lost like you did your crew, would you like that?”

No, of course, he wouldn’t like that, bawled like a fucking child because being left behind hurt and he fucking knew it. Fucking hells, he'd never tire seeing him like this.

“Fucking egotistical of you, just because you’re too weak to endure the grief should they die, you force that pain on them. Fucking disgrace is what you are.”

Yes, he was and he’d endure every punishment, follow his every order like a loyal little pet if only he wouldn’t leave him.

"Don’t worry, I'm not done with you."

A heart-wrenching sob shot through his pet's body before he thanked him in all the fancy words he knew.

"But you gotta prove you're capable of loyalty, little pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! Please leave a comment to let me know, I'm always grateful for constructive criticism! Also, if I forgot a tag or a warning please don't hesitate to tell me so!
> 
> Now I assume they might look OOC, and I'm sorry if it's too much for you, but play of this kind does change people. They'll be back to their cocky/stupid selves when it's all over.
> 
> Now, pay attention"  
>  _ **BDSM 101**  
>  In general, don't let yourself be fooled by 50 shades or that new Netflix thing. BDSM is about extensive talks about limits and expectations, and trust, consent and safety are our highest priorities. If you want to try things out, whatever kink it is, start with doing your own research, talk to your partner(s), talk to a [physician](https://ncsfreedom.org/resources/kink-aware-professionals-directory/kap-directory-homepage). I'm serious, talk to a physician, some types of play are hard on the body, you need to be healthy enough for them. _
> 
> _Today's special episode **Cock Bondage**.  
> The main concern here is circulation, no matter if you do it on your own, or have a dom at hand, one needs to check the circulation regularly, and in fact, the bondage should be taken off every 20 minutes or so, so full circulation can be restored. Of course, you can put it back on afterwards. Another thing to look out for is the rope itself. Cock bondage needs a bit thinner rope than normal but it should at least be a quarter of an inch thick because otherwise, it could cut off circulation completely.  
> Depending on your tastes you might want to shave pubic hair. _
> 
> _Please bear in mind, that I'm not a professional, and no matter what play you indulge in, there's always a risk for physical or mental health. I'm doing my best to educate, but I'm not responsible for anything happening to you. Also, if you can't trust your partner with your body and mind, you should not try BDSM with them._
> 
> Now when will the next chapter appear? Some Wednesday depends on how writing goes. If you have any questions, write me a comment or reach out via the contacts in my profile.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [lunnamars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars) and [Inurshuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh) for betareading, definitely check out their fics if you don't read this ship or this category exclusively and of course Thanks Ghost for the handholding.  
> 


End file.
